


Stranger Danger

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [276]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fae & Fairies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: Fae live in the MF woods luring children into them, never to be seen again. Kids are warned to stay away. Caroline gets lost in the woods while her parents fight at home. Klaus, head fae, is enchanted & lets her go. She keeps coming back & becomes friends with the fae. She stops going as a teen, thinking it was imaginary. Klaus still watches her & falls in love. One night, drunk & sad from a fight (friend or boyfriend related), she gets lost again. This time Klaus isn't going to let her go.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [276]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	Stranger Danger

It felt like she was in a dream. Not dreaming, but physically in a dream. The trees were the same as those she’d just been walking through, but also not. Somehow, they seemed taller; shadows stretched longer. Sound echoed around her, even the silence.

Caroline placed a heavy hand on her stomach, sure she was going to throw up. “Should not have had that last beer,” she groaned, wincing at the sound of her own voice. Her head was a hollow cavern, and everything bounced around it too noisily. 

Like the snap of a twig behind her. 

Whirling around, she nearly fell, both in her inebriation and in surprise at the man following her. She couldn’t help feeling grateful when he caught her by the elbows, but she shook him off just as soon as she could stand on her own. “I don’t know you, don’t touch me. I have mace!” She thought. It was on her car keys, anyway, but she’s pretty sure Bonnie nicked them before the fight. Maybe her witchy premonitions warned her that Matt would be all googly-eyed for Elena, and she knew all Caroline would want would be to run away.

So she’d stomped off into the woods instead of hiding in her car, and now she was in stranger danger. 

The smirk he wore wasn’t helping much. “There’s no need to be alarmed, love,” he said, his hands raised as he backed away. “I only wanted to ensure your safety. You’ve wandered into a dangerous stretch of the wood.”

She snorted, fear suddenly forgotten in the face of a drunken joke. “I bet you say that to all the girls.”

“None that fascinate me half as much as you, Caroline.”

The booze seemed to evaporate from her system in an instant, and she had the oddest sense of deja vu. “How do you know my name?” she asked, her voice small.

His smirk grew into a smile, the sharp points of his fangs somehow less interesting than the points of his ears. “You gave it to me, sweetheart, many years ago. Don’t worry, I’ve kept it safe for you.”

All the air in her lungs caught in her throat, her mind echoing a memory until it became a dull roar. “ _Klaus_.”


End file.
